<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bedtime stories by JDKoopa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868167">bedtime stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa'>JDKoopa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felix Birthday Bash [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix tells his kids the story of how his father protected the king. Later, someone comes to visit Felix and Annette</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felix Birthday Bash [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Felix Birthday Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bedtime stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Felix week day 4, happy ending prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you tell me a story dad?" </p>
<p>Felix sighed, turning to face his son. Even though Felix had just tucked him into bed, the young boy was sitting up, looking at him with those eyes of his. </p>
<p>"It's already past your bedtime Glenn. What would your mother say if she found out you were staying up even later?"</p>
<p>"Please dad? We're not ready to sleep yet." His daughter jumped on his back. Felix grabbed her and put her in her own bed, then glanced at the door.</p>
<p>"One short story. Then you two have to sleep." Felix hushed his children as they cheered, then he sat in a chair between them.</p>
<p>"What story do you want to hear tonight?" Felix asked his children as he scanned the short books in their room.</p>
<p>"Can you tell us about the war again?" Glenn asked, hardly containing his excitement. "That's my favorite!"</p>
<p>"You got to pick the story last night, I'd like your sister to have a turn tonight." Glenn pouted, but nodded reluctantly. "So, Cosette, what would you like to hear?"</p>
<p>"Could you tell us about grandpa saving the king?" Felix fought off a frown. This was a story he had avoided telling his children so far, but finally he gave in.</p>
<p>"I guess you're old enough now, but before I start, this story might be a little scary. Are you sure you want to hear it before bed?"</p>
<p>"Yes please!" The children cried in unison.</p>
<p>"Alright. The story starts many years ago, before either of you were born. Your mother and I knew each other at the time, but we weren't together yet."</p>
<p>Felix paused to gather his thoughts. He had thought about that day many times, but it was still something he and Annette tried not to talk about if they could avoid it.</p>
<p>"The war that the Adrestian Empire started when they marched on Garreg Mach had entered it's fifth year, and the Kingdom was struggling to hold its own. </p>
<p>"Just when we started to lose hope, the arch bishop, or rather our former teacher, Byleth, appeared for the first time in 5 years. She rallied our forces and gave us a new wave of energy."</p>
<p>Felix smiled as he remembered the day Byleth returned. They had, of course, all promised to meet at the monastery on that day. Still, her arrival was nothing short of a miracle.</p>
<p>"After a few months of fighting, the tide had turned. We found ourselves at Gronder Field facing the Adrestian Empire and the Leicester Alliance, just as we had several years before when we were in school together.</p>
<p>"In the heat of battle, Dimitri failed to see an attack headed his way. My father, your grandfather, took the blow for him. His self sacrifice surged our troops forward and we fought off the empire.</p>
<p>"We rushed your grandfather to a healer after the battle, but we couldn't wait. The king offered me a choice, stay with my father or accompany him to end the war. I joined the king in my father's place, and we finally defeated Edelgard."</p>
<p>"What happened after that? Where did the Alliance go?" Glenn voiced the questions while Cosette nodded emphatically from her bed.</p>
<p>"All questions for another day. Now, it's time for you to go to bed." Felix ignored the complaints of his children as he tucked them in a second time. He kissed them each on the forehead before walking to the door.</p>
<p>"Good night little ones."</p>
<p>"Good night." They said, already falling asleep. </p>
<p>Felix left the door slightly ajar, then joined his wife in the main room. </p>
<p>"Are they finally asleep?" Annette asked as Felix sat down next to her.</p>
<p>"Finally. They asked for the story of how my father saved the king tonight." Felix took her hand, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.</p>
<p>"They really love hearing about your father, don't they?" She kissed his cheek lightly. </p>
<p>"I'll make some tea for us, then we can relax." She stood, and was about to leave the room when their was a knock at the door. </p>
<p>"I'll get it." Felix said. He groaned as he stood, his legs stiff after a long day teaching at the monastery.</p>
<p>Felix opened the door, then froze. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Well I couldn't wait another day. I miss my son and my grandchildren." Rodrigue smiled, a look Felix was happy to see on his father's face. </p>
<p>After the war, Felix had returned to check on his father, and they had a long overdue talk, in part thanks to Annette pushing him into is. They made up, and while they still didn't always see eye-to-eye, they at least understood each other. Ever since then, Rodrigue had been smiling more, a look Felix had almost forgotten.</p>
<p>"The kids are in bed, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait anyway. Come in though, we were just putting on some tea." Felix closed the door behind them, then called to his wife. </p>
<p>"Honey, can you prepare extra tea? My father is here." He led Rodrigue to the main room and lit a fire in the hearth.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Annette joined them with tea. They spent the next few hours catching up with Rodrigue, then brought him to the guest room before retiring to bed.</p>
<p>As Felix lay in bed, Annette resting her head on his chest, he smiled. Tomorrow, his father would watch the kids so he and Annette could have a night out together. For now, he drifted off to sleep, happy to have his family so close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>